Sam
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Um anjo visita Sam. Alguém que fala o que ele precisa ouvir.


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa um pouco depois do 2º episódio da 5ª temporada - Good God, Y'All.

3. Sem beta. Estava ansiosa para postar...

**Algumas palavras: (CUIDADO SPOILER!!!!)**

Acho que das pessoas que eu conheço, eu era a única pessoa que esperava (e até ansiava) a separação dos meninos. Não me entendam mal. Não era o que eu queria. Mas era impossível as coisas se resolverem como em um conto de fadas, só por que Sam deu com os burros n'água. Apenas um sermão e um "gelo" não são suficientes para fazer Samuel enfrentar todas as conseqüências de seus atos. Por melhor que fosse a intenção dele, ele REALMENTE FEZ tudo o que fez. Então não foi surpresa para mim o Kripke seguir por esse caminho.

Mas entendam... Eu amo Dean e Sam. Amo no seriado e os amo nas fics. Cara, eu amo Wincest!!! Então acredito e torço para que separado de Dean, Sam evolua, cresça, se renove. E volte para perto de seu irmão.

Essa fic é para tentar amenizar para mim mesma o final desse episódio. Não sou de ferro. Apesar de saber e esperar, também senti uma dor atroz quando Sam levantou daquele banco e foi embora.

Espero que amenize essa dor em vocês também.

_**Galatea Glax, setembro de 2009**_

**Samsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsam**

"Só aquele cuja lira luminosa

ecoou nas sombras

poderá um dia restaurar

seu infinito louvor.

--

Só aquele que comeu

papoulas com os mortos

nunca voltará a perder

aquela suave harmonia.

--

Mesmo que a imagem

nas águas se enevoe:

Conhece e aquieta-se.

--

No Mundo Duplo

todas as vozes ganham

eterna suavidade.

--

**Rainer Maria Rilke (The Sonnets to Orpheus)**

**...**

O restaurante era como qualquer um dos milhares que haviam freqüentado em sua viagem eterna.

Sam estava sentado em um reservado. O prato de comida a sua frente estava intacto. A cerveja do jeito que o atendente havia posto.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – A voz feminina, levemente rouca, o trouxe de volta a realidade. Sam levantou a cabeça para avistar a mulher morena, de longos cabelos lisos e negros. Um odor longínquo de hortelã chegou até ele, certamente vindo dela. Ela estava vestida com um jeans justo, uma camiseta branca e por cima uma jaqueta curta e preta. Em seu colo, por cima da blusa, havia um cordão. Uma imensa safira azul repousava delicadamente sobre o tecido branco.

A mulher era um bocado bonita.

Linda mesmo. Mas Sam definitivamente não estava para flertes.

- Olha... eu não... – Como dizer que não queria nenhuma investida?

A mulher levantou um supercílio, bem irritada.

"Idiota", pensou.

Não chegou a hesitar nem por um segundo. Colocou o prato e a cerveja que estava segurando sobre a mesa e se sentou em frente a ele.

Foi a vez de Sam olhar irritado para ela.

- Olha, você é charmoso. Chama a atenção mesmo. – Ela começou a cortar o filé que tinha no prato. – No entanto não é o último biscoito do pacote, amigo. Não tenho interesse nenhum em você. – Ela levantou a mão e mostrou o anel grosso, dourado, brilhante. – Casada, meu chapa. Muito bem casada. E meu marido dá de dez a zero em você.

A mulher o olhou mais uma vez em sinal de desaprovação e voltou a se concentrar em sua comida. A reação dela o desconcertou. Sam reparou no restaurante. Apesar do adiantado da hora, ele estava repleto. Lotado. O único lugar livre tinha sido o que a mulher ocupara ainda a pouco, à sua frente.

Estúpido.

E arrogante. Uma mulher desconhecida, no meio do nada o havia chamado de arrogante. Havia um consenso geral ali. Ponto pacífico.

A cabeça de Sam deu voltas e mais voltas para retornar ao mesmo ponto.

Ele era estúpido e arrogante.

Sam fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Estupidamente arrogante. – murmurou.

- Eu tenho ouvido de tuberculoso. – A voz feminina novamente o trouxe de volta.

Sam a fitou. Ela tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não quis ofender. Mas você foi indelicado. – Ela bebericou a cerveja.

- Desculpe. – Sam puxou o prato para perto. Tinha que comer alguma coisa.

- Problemas, hã? – A mulher estava insistindo.

Sam havia acabado de segurar os talheres. Voltou a pousá-los. Não queria conversar. Será que era tão difícil assim de entender?

- Mude o ângulo. O ponto de vista. Suba a montanha ou desça até a planície. Eu recomendo a montanha. Normalmente quando fazemos isso, conseguimos enxergar melhor a situação. É quase certo vermos que as coisas não são ou foram tão ruins.

O homem encarou-a com certo desdém.

- E se você faz isso e as coisas se revelam muito piores? – Sam nem de longe parecia ele mesmo. Tinha a barba por fazer assim como olheiras profundas. Estava muito distante da imagem do Sammy, irmão de seu irmão.

- Bem, aí só tem um jeito. Você dá um tiro na cabeça e acaba com tudo. Mas se você for fazer isso, por favor, pense nas pessoas que limparão o lugar. Sangue é difícil de sair. – A mulher continuou comendo tranquilamente. Sam a fitou horrorizado.

Ela devolveu o olhar, o analisando de tal forma que por um momento Sam teve certeza que ela poderia ler seus pensamentos.

- Hum... Isso é bom. – Ela engoliu a comida – Isso. – Apontou para o prato. – E o fato de você se mostrar tão chocado com a idéia de suicídio. Se você aceitasse bem, teria que ficar de olho em você. E eu tenho muita coisa para fazer além de tomar conta de marmanjo.

Sam empurrou o prato para o lado.

- Pode ficar com a mesa. Estou indo. – Sam pegou sua mochila e se levantou.

Por frações de segundo a mulher apenas o observou. E então tomou uma decisão. Seria mais fácil se ele soubesse quem ela era. Poderia ser mais direta. Ir ao ponto.

- Sente-se pivete. Não me provoque. – A voz chiada, até mesmo sexy, soou ameaçadora. – Sam ficou imediatamente alerta. Demônio! Não podia ser! Estavam escondidos. Ele e Dean.

Sua primeira reação foi pegar o saleiro e jogar com toda a força em direção a mulher.

Mas esse ficou suspenso no ar. – Não seja ainda mais tolo, Samuel Winchester! - A mulher ainda comia. Sam olhou a sua volta. As pessoas estavam concentradas em suas refeições. Bebiam, conversavam, alheias ao objeto parado em pleno ar.

Ela sorriu e pegou o saleiro. Entornou um bocado dele em cima do resto do filé, tirou um pedaço e colocou na boca. Apontou para o assento do qual ele havia se levantado.

Sam ficou observando enquanto ela mastigava e engolia a comida. Cheia de sal.

- Anjo.

- Hum-hum – Ela colocou mais um pedaço na boca.

Sam a olhou, desconfiado, mas voltou a se sentar.

- Rochel. Muito prazer. – Ela estendeu a mão.

Sam ficou olhando a mão delicada.

- Não? – Ela perguntou. – Sem cumprimentos, então. Vocês, humanos, já foram mais bem educados.

- Que tipo de anjo é você? E como me achou? – Os pensamentos de Sam voaram até Dean.

- Do tipo que desce para conversar com homens tolos como você. – O comentário foi apenas isso. Só um comentário. Sem intenção de ofender.

Rochel engoliu o último pedaço e usou o guardanapo. Só então voltou a encará-lo.

Ela bebeu um gole da cerveja que havia trazido.

- Sou um tipo de anjo ouvinte. Meio que... Um analista. E pode-se dizer – o que é quase um milagre. – não cobro adicional por horas a mais. – Ela riu levemente, divertida.

Sam estava sério e preocupado.

- Castiel disse que não seríamos detectados. Que estávamos escondidos de todos os anjos da criação. – Ele a observava. Duvidava que a faca que trazia consigo fosse fazer alguma diferença quanto se tratava de ferir um anjo, mas morreria tentando. A mão dentro da mochila podia sentir o cabo de madeira.

- Ah... O sigilo enochiano? – A mulher sorriu ainda mais. – Você sabe o que é um sigilo enochiano? Por favor, Samuel. É magia angélica dada a um humano de nome Enoche. Eu faço parte do grupo que ensinou essa magia a ele. Na verdade eu sou hoje a única remanescente.

- Então Castiel estava errado! Dean pode ser rastreado? Eu tenho que avisá-lo! – Sam puxou o celular, mas Rochel o tomou com facilidade de sua mão e o depositou em cima da mesa também.

- Castiel não está errado. Vocês estão protegidos. Sorte de vocês que o único anjo da criação que sabe como encontrá-los, tirando nosso Bom e Velho Deus, esteja do lado da Humanidade. Sorte a de vocês que o único original enochiano seja apaixonado por essa bagunça que vocês chamam de mundo. E definitivamente não quero ver o mundo tomando por demônios ou anjos encrenqueiros. E não se preocupe com isso. Não podem me rastrear também. Eu sou meio... Invisível entre as hordas celestiais. E isso me proporciona certa liberdade de movimento.

Sam suspirou, obviamente aliviado por seu irmão ainda estar em segurança.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer comigo. – Sam mantinha-se em guarda.

- Vim para conversar. – Ela bebeu outro gole da cerveja. – Em outros tempos, como outras pessoas, a conversa seria através de um sonho, de uma frase que um desconhecido deixasse escapar ou que alguém lesse em um livro. Mas você é um caçador. E hoje em dia todos caçadores sabem sobre nós, anjos. É. Já fomos mais discretos. Verdade. – Ela pareceu subitamente pensativa. Rochel cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. Respirou fundo e voltou a fitar o homem.

Sam também se preparou. Um anjo havia descido para conversar com ele. Isso não poderia acabar bem. Em momento algum acreditou que seria uma conversa agradável.

- Samuel Winchester, você está certo em se afastar de seu irmão. Pelo menos por agora. Você também tem um caminho a seguir e um objetivo a alcançar. Há trabalho para você. – Aquele começo o pegou de surpresa. Esperava uma bronca dos diabos. Não esquecera, assim como sabia que Dean não esqueceria jamais, as frases acusatórias, cheias de mágoa, de Castiel.

"_Vocês destruíram o mundo!"_

- Não entendo. O que estar longe de Dean tem a ver? – Sam olhou para as próprias mãos, confuso.

- Hum... – Ela tomou mais um gole da cerveja. – Está aberta, oficialmente, a sessão de terapia de Sam Winchester. – Ela deu um tapa na mesa e acenou com a garrafa de cerveja para ele.

Silêncio. O burburinho de vozes ao redor de Sam sumiu. Ele olhou a sua volta. O restaurante estava totalmente vazio.

Ele se voltou para Rochel, atônito.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não, Samuel. Não estou. – Rochel estava mais séria ainda. – Vou explicar algumas coisas para você. Vou explicar apenas uma vez. Então quero que preste muita atenção no que eu digo. Tente decorar cada palavra que eu disser.

"Você conhece um filme chamado Dogma? É um filme legal. O mundo celestial está mais para Dogma do que os humanos supõem. Cheguei a rir bastante em ver como determinados anjos foram bem caracterizados. Bartleby e Loki estão muito bem descritos. Mas não é isso o importante. O importante é que o Kevin Smith acertou perfeitamente quando falou que Deus não está nos céus. Ele está em algum lugar por aí. Provavelmente em um corpo humano. De novo. Não é a primeira vez que acontece. E em todas as vezes Lúcifer tenta dar uma de esperto e sair do Inferno, na marra. Só que dessa vez ele foi longe demais. Ele realmente foi liberto. E está por aí também. Só seu irmão, Dean, com a devida ajuda claro, pode prendê-lo novamente."

Lúcifer estava livre por sua causa. Essa era uma frase que não saia de sua cabeça. Sam abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas não teve oportunidade. Um gesto da mão de Rochel o fez ficar calado.

- Silêncio. Eu ainda não terminei.

"Estamos com vários problemas, Samuel."

"Um: A começar por Deus. Se ele estiver em um receptáculo, há formas de matá-lo. Se Deus morrer, você não vai querer ser nem mesmo um demônio, quanto mais um anjo ou um humano. A coisa vai ficar preta em uma magnitude tal que vamos reconsiderar juntos a idéia do suicídio."

"Dois: Lúcifer não pode ser morto. Essa idéia é tola. Todos os anjos mais velhos sabem disso. A Estrela Vespertina é o braço esquerdo de Deus assim como Cristo é o braço direito. Os dois braços trazem equilíbrio ao mundo. É pela existência dos dois que vocês humanos tem oportunidade de ser quem são. De escolherem o mal ou o bem. Por causa dos dois vocês podem exercer o dom que Deus deu a vocês de presente: o livre-arbítrio."

"O problema é que enquanto Cristo é um cara bem legal, cumpridor das ordens, obediente ao Pai e tudo mais, Lúcifer é arrogante e um chato. Ele não se contenta em ser aquilo para qual foi criado. Ele quer ser sempre mais. Ele quer ser Deus. E isso é de uma burrice... Então todas às vezes que ele vê a oportunidade, ele apronta uma confusão daquelas."

"Só que dessa vez houve algo diferente. No meio do caminho estavam vocês. Os Winchester. Vocês dois foram joguetes nas mãos de meia população de anjos, negros e brancos. E você não queira saber a merda que está lá em cima por tudo que aconteceu. Vocês realmente atrapalharam as coisas, rapaz. Mas do que é permitido a um humano se meter em questões do céu."

"Por causa do que aconteceu, todos os anjos que estão na terra, até segunda ordem, são considerados rebelados. Eles foram convocados de volta à Casa. Todos. E os que não obedeceram estão sendo caçados para interrogatório. E isso inclui, obviamente, Castiel. – Rochel novamente ficou pensativa. – Anjos foram mortos. Batalhões inteiros foram tachados de rebeldes. Você tem noção do que isso significa? Da bagunça?"

"Samuel, Lúcifer já tentou sair muitas vezes desde que o mundo é mundo. E ele nunca conseguiu. Sempre impedimos seus filhos, asseclas, de concluírem seus planos."

"Por sua causa, ele finalmente está aqui fora. Enquanto Deus provavelmente está em um receptáculo. Se lúcifer desconfiar disso (e aqui eu tenho que me render às evidências, provavelmente ele já deve desconfiar já que ele realmente saiu sem qualquer grande obstáculo), todos nós estamos perdidos. Se Deus for morto, nada restará. Não será o caos. Não será o inferno. Será o nada absoluto. Todos nós morremos com ele. Cada anjo no céu. Cada humano na terra. Cada demônio no inferno. Somos criações da mente do Pai. E se não houver essa mente para nós sustentar, não sobrará nada."

Rochel tomou ar.

- Você está me acompanhando?

Sam sacudiu a cabeça que sim. Pelo menos achava que sim.

- Estamos em um impasse, garoto. Por ser quem eu sou, fui mandado para ter essa conversa com você. Sou invisível para todos se assim quiser. Até mesmo outros anjos só podem me ver se eu deixar. Tenho como ir e vir do céu. Então... – Ela bebeu mais um pouco. – Não esqueça da sua cerveja. Vai esquentar. – Ela apontou para a garrafa. - ...Vamos ao que interessa.

"Dean precisa aceitar receber Michael. Michael é um cara legal também. Meio explosivo e tudo, mas ele está do nosso lado. Quem quer que tenha usado de força com vocês da nossa parte está com grandes problemas lá em cima. Zacharias tem contas a acertar diretamente com o chefe. Cristo vem dando uma limpa geral."

Foi a vez de Sam procurar sua cerveja e beber mais da metade. Não pediria nada a seu irmão. Mesmo que o fizesse é lógico que Dean não aceitaria. Dean não confiava mais nele. Então ele ouviu o que a mulher dizia sobre... Cristo.

Rochel massageou o próprio pescoço.

- Samuel, você fez merda em cima de merda. Eu não sei nem como começar a enumerar a quantidade de erros que você cometeu. Com seu irmão. Com o mundo a sua volta. – Rochel inclinou-se sobre a mesa. – Eu não sei por onde começar a enumerar os erros que você cometeu com _você_ mesmo. – disse sussurrando.

Sam escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa. Seus olhos marejaram. A vergonha o invadiu. Ele abaixou a cabeça com uma vontade imensa de sumir.

- Mas você não vai sumir, Samuel. Você tem quer arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos e superar seus erros. Por isso estou aqui. Para esclarecer as coisas para você. Para lhe dar um novo ângulo. Vamos subir a montanha e visualizar toda essa zona do alto, ok?

"Foi bom você ter se afastado de Dean. Vocês estavam perto demais um do outro para enxergarem adequadamente a situação. Dean aceitou sua ida pelos motivos errados, mas o afastamento em si é e será benéfico. Para ambos. – Rochel chegou para frente e segurou uma das mãos de Samuel. – É a primeira vez que você me vê. Provavelmente é a última também. Não venho com freqüência aqui embaixo. Então realmente ouça o que eu estou dizendo, Sam."

"Dean é muito importante. Ele é importante demais. Através dele, Lúcifer será jogado de volta ao Inferno. Essa bagaça finalmente será resolvida. Só que o Dean que fará isso é o Dean lá de trás. Aquele cara confiante, inteligente, o caçador. Não esse Dean de agora, que nesse momento está parado olhando o nada com uma única palavra em sua mente: "Sammy"."

"Você, Samuel, enferrujou a lâmina da espada que Dean é. Suas ações foram ácido na alma daquele guerreiro. Você corroeu todas as noções de companheirismo, fidelidade e honra que Dean Winchester, a duras penas, construiu sozinho. Você é o único culpado por Michael não poder usar sua espada e Cristo ter me enviado para uma sessão de terapia. Acho que vou lhe cobrar por isso." – Ela franziu a testa.

Sam retirou a mão das mãos do anjo como se estas estivessem pegando fogo.

- Cristo...? – Ele balbuciou.

- Sim, Samuel. Cristo. O próprio Jesus. Quem você acha que me mandaria aqui? Deus não está lá em cima, rapaz. E Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar parado, esperando tudo vir abaixo. Ele está bem ocupado lá em cima, mas não para de pensar em vocês, humanos. Não se esqueça da coisa toda do sacrifício e salvação. Eu já falei que Ele é um cara bacana.

Samuel sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Pois agora estamos aqui. Você está a dez dias parado. Não viu coisa alguma. Você não começou o processo, Samuel!

O homem olhou o anjo, ainda mais atônito. Era muita informação para sua cabeça. Não fazia idéia do que a mulher estava falando.

- O processo de cura, idiota! – Rochel fez um gesto de impaciência. – Um mais um, dois. Dois mais dois, quatro.

- Olha, não sei se entendo o que você está querendo dizer. – Sam matou a cerveja, olhando de lado. Incrivelmente a garrafa estava cheia novamente.

Rochel suspirou. Teria que explicar tudo para ele. Ouviu novamente suas ordens: "Dê uma força para o garoto. Ele precisa de ajuda. Vá!"

E ele, anjo, estava ali.

- Cristo não pode se meter. Ele também tem suas ordens. É o segundo em comando, mas tá uma filial do inferno lá em cima, cara! E de qualquer forma lembra-se do que falei sobre os braços de Deus? Deus tem sua maneira de lidar com Lúcifer. E essa maneira se chama Michael. Então vejamos. Cristo não pode ajudar lá de cima. Então mandou Michael. Que precisa do receptáculo certo. Que é Dean. Que disse não por que está puto com toda essa confusão. Por que está quebrado. E quem o quebrou? Você. Então você tem que consertá-lo e convencê-lo a aceitar Michael. Só que você também não pode ajudar por que está tão quebrado quanto seu irmão. – Rochel tomou ar novamente. – E enquanto isso Lúcifer e a corja vão ganhando terreno. Sem contar com meus irmãos que dessa vez resolveram complicar ainda mais o problema todo. Não sei... – ela esfregou o rosto. – onde... – Rochel pousou a mão sobre a mesa. – eles estavam com a cabeça. Ajudar a começar o Apocalipse... – Ela por alguns instantes se manteve distante. – O que é deles está guardado. Há toda uma divisão encarregada para resolver o problema "traidores". Eles não perdem por esperar...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas enfim. Se você não começar o processo logo, se você não se curar logo, Dean não vai estar pronto quando o momento chegar. E aí, filhote, fudeu!

Sam não acreditou nas palavras do anjo.

- Você tem um palavreado muito chulo para um anjo. – Ele tinha a testa crispada quando disse isso.

- Estou prestes a ver os céus incendiarem e o inferno congelar, por causa de um único homem. Então... Foda-se! Falo do jeito que eu quiser. – Sam abriu a boca para protestar. – Eu ainda não terminei. Calado!

Rochel esperou um momento enquanto se decidia como continuar.

- Não adianta ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo, Samuel. Precisamos de Dean e Dean precisa de você. Então. Um mais um? Dois. Precisamos de você. Matemática do jardim de infância.

"Você deve começar a se curar imediatamente. Vá para o seu quarto de hotel e analise sua vida até aqui. Tente descobrir de que material você foi forjado. Como sua mente processa e assimila cada informação. Como seu espírito absorve seus atos. Descubra quais são suas crenças hoje. Se você ainda tem fé. Se não tem, porque. Se tem, em que ela se baseia. Encare todos os seus demônios. Olhe para aquele lado negro que todo o ser humano tem dentro de sua alma, de sua psique. Mergulhe nesse lago e o vasculhe atrás de cada podre que há por lá. Conheça-os todos, para que eles não virem armas nas mãos dos inimigos. Talvez você encontre algumas coisas boas por lá também, como a esperança foi encontrada na caixa de Pandora."

"Encare sem ódio ou medo tudo que há aí dentro – ela apontou com o queixo o peito de Sam. – Encare com respeito tudo o que faz de você quem você é. Isso é muito importante, Samuel. Preste atenção – Rochel prendeu o olhar do homem. – Nunca tenha medo ou ódio de quem você é. O medo paralisa e o ódio cega. E assim você não vai a lugar nenhum."

O anjo o encarou por vários minutos em silêncio, deixando-o assimilar cada palavra que pronunciara.

Sam estava pasmo. Sem muita reação. Ele devolveu o olhar sem saber o que deveria responder. Se sequer deveria responder.

Rochel levantou-se e tirou dinheiro de uma carteira. Jogou-o sobre a mesa. De pé, não era uma mulher alta, continuou a fitá-lo.

- É um processo difícil, Sam. E muito doloroso. Os humanos quando chegam a esse ponto sentem-se renascendo. E não é a idéia pacífica do nascimento, mas o choque profundo de sair de um mundo conhecido, quente, seguro, o útero da mãe, para um lugar totalmente caótico, estranho, frio, perigoso. Vocês se sentem indefesos e muitos são os que retrocedem, incapazes de se olharem em um espelho e enxergarem suas verdadeiras faces. É um processo único e solitário. Ninguém pode nascer por você, Samuel. Você terá que passar por isso _sozinho_. E por isso foi bom você ter se afastado de Dean por agora. Por que vocês ficariam nesse círculo vicioso eternamente. Você arrependido e Dean magoado. Vocês se atrapalhariam e ficariam nisso durante anos. E não temos anos.

Rochel posou a mão no ombro dele. Olhou para fora do restaurante e de novo para Sam.

- O que eu posso lhe garantir é que todos que foram até o final, resgataram o melhor deles e incorporaram a quem eles de fato são. Quando você tiver terminado seu processo, você vai demonstrar isso para todos que chegarem perto. Você vai estar muito mais forte. Você vai ser um caçador, um irmão e um homem melhor. Eu duvido que vá ser muito difícil reconquistar a confiança de Dean depois disso. Você tem algo muito importante ao seu favor, Samuel. Dean ama você. Um amor puro e bom. Como poucas vezes foi visto. Isso é algo que nem mesmo _você_ pode quebrar. Quando seu irmão realmente sentir que você é um novo você, um novo e melhorado Sammy, o processo _dele_ começará. E ter você ao lado dele ajudará muito. Você é o ponto de apoio dele, Sam. Assim como ele é seu sustento. Sempre foram isso um para o outro. Então trate de se perdoar, para que Dean também o possa. Os céus precisam de vocês dois. Inteiros.

Sam tremia. Nunca havia sido exposto dessa maneira. Sentia-se pequeno e indefeso. O mundo realmente parecia um lugar alienígena.

Rochel se virou para sair. Tinha dado alguns passos quando se virou e novamente encarou o Winchester.

- E – Ela colocou as mãos no bolso do Jeans. – tenho um recado de Cristo para você. Cito: "Talvez, nesse momento, não seja o que você deseje. Mas é um começo. Eu o perdôo, Samuel Winchester. Você sempre foi e ainda é um filho e irmão amado."

O tremor aumentou. Sam tentou engolir o choro, mas foi em vão. As lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos, incontroláveis.

Pela primeira vez Rochel sorriu realmente. Um sorriso doce e amoroso. Naquele momento ela atingiu a perfeição angelical. Sua voz soou como campainhas de cristal.

- O perdão dEle é sempre um alívio, não é?

...

- Não é?

Sam levantou a cabeça. A voz do atendente perguntava alguma coisa.

- Você não está passando mal, não é?

Sam se endireitou na mesa. Parecia que tinha cochilado sobre ela.

- Quanto tempo estou assim? – Ele enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em descer.

- Não muito. Só poucos minutos.

- Havia uma mulher aqui. Sentada comigo? – Ele perguntou com medo de que houvesse sonhado toda aquela conversa.

- Sim. Havia. Uma dona bem bonita. – Ele coçou a cabeça olhando ressabiado para Sam. – Ela foi embora. E pagou a conta também. Ótima gorjeta. Pediu para avisar que se for necessário ela te liga depois. Se for o caso.

Samuel abriu a boca para responder. Mas acabou passando a língua sobre os lábios, meio aéreo.

- O senhor vai querer mais alguma coisa?

Ele demorou a responder. Estava tentando se situar. Aquela conversa realmente acontecera.

O alívio que sentira quando ouvira o _recado_ o alcançou novamente. Era algo que carregaria para o resto da vida.

- Não. Obrigado. – Ele levantou e saiu do restaurante. Caminhou até o pátio do estacionamento, onde estava o carro que vinha usando.

Olhou para o céu sobre sua cabeça.

Alguém ainda acreditava em Samuel Winchester. Isso definitivamente era um começo.

**FIM**

**samsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsamsam**

**N/A: **Para mim todo o Avatar é sagrado. Mas assim como não posso dizer que sou budista ou mamoetana, tb não posso dizer que sou cristã. Os respeito todos. Para seu seguidores são exemplos a serem seguidos e modelos a serem copiados. Isso deve ser respeitado acima de tudo. Cristo só entrou aqui, por que estamos falando da mitologia cristã. O respeito e espero não ter ofendido ninguém com minha história, quando tomei certas liberdades. Se tal ocorreu peço, desde já, imensas desculpa**s.**

Rochel é um anjo cabalístico. Seu aroma é de hortelã (não me perguntem por que), sua pedra é a safira. Ele ajuda a encontrar coisas perdidas ou roubadas. Entre outros, ele ajuda a conseguir renome na justiça. O achei perfeito para ajudar Sam a achar o caminho de volta para Dean. E acabei usando Rochel para falar para Samuel tudo aquilo que estava engasgado em minha garganta**.**

**"Aquilo que não fazemos aflorar à consciência aparece em nossas vidas como destino." - C. G. Jung**

**"Onde o amor impera, não há vontade de poder; e onde o poder predomina, o amor está ausente. Um é a sombra do outro." C. G. JUng**

Agradeço por terem chegado até aqui. Deixe-me saber o que vocês acharam.

Galatea


End file.
